If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time
by kaaira
Summary: Trunks' POV on Vegeta's Sacrifice ( trunks is 8 )


If I Could Turn Back The Hands Of Time.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I'm here to tell you about my story, you   
wanted to here about. It all started when I was 8. My father sacrificed  
himself for my...no his family. I t was so hard to tell my mother, because  
I knew she would break down.  
  
Anyways, but I had to. It was 9:00 and I walked through the door of my house.  
It took me all day, to figure out how to tell her. I decided to just let  
it out. There she was. Her back turned to me. Eyes full of conceren.  
Soon that concern will be pain.  
  
' Mom? ' I asked  
  
' Yes dear? ' she asked turning around to look at me.  
  
She must of saw the look I had in my eyes before I could hide it.   
The look of pain, sorrow, and emptyness.  
  
' Dear, what's wrong? ' she asked walking quickly up to me and putin her hands  
on my shoulders and shaking them rapidly.  
  
My bottom lip quivered, and my eyes got watery.  
  
' Mom, dad died.' said tears now pouring down my cheeks.  
  
She gasped ' Oh Gawd ' she said tears threatening to fall.  
  
' I'm sorry mom ' I whrishpered quietly  
  
She started bending over holding her stomach and if it was hurting relly bad.  
  
' Mom? ' I asked not knowing what to do.Her ters started to fall. She lert  
out a loud sob. Then she started up more. She was sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
I quickly grabbed her efore she hit the ground helping her balance. Then  
I led her up to her room. And helped her into her bed. As she crept under covers,  
I walked by the door ready to leave. I looked back at her. Tears still coming.  
She had so much pain in them, more than I imagened.  
  
I shut the door behind me, and went to my room, shutting and locking it.  
  
That's when it hit me. My dad can never come back. I leaned against the wall.  
I'm only 8 why does things have to be so difficult. Even for me.  
  
I sanked to the floor my back still to the wall. I sobbed all night for  
the first time in 6 years. I can her my mother sobbing lightly. Proably  
trying not to disturb me.  
  
Time went by and I could still hear her sobbing be gently now. As I was  
about to fall alseep gain the wal. I thought " If i could turn back the hands of time."  
~*~  
  
12 Years Later...  
  
' Mom bras messing with my stuff again! ' I yelled I hate it when she does that.  
  
She signed ' Bra what did I tell you about meesing with your brothers personal stuff? '  
  
' Well mom I always find him going through my personal stuff . ' she said  
  
' You have no person stuff your only 12.' I yelled  
  
' So what! ' she yelled back sticking out her tongue.  
  
' Urhg! '   
  
' I'm telling you kids get more arrogant everyday!' She said yelled.  
  
'Just like your father' she added quietly.  
  
Her eyes sadden. Every nighton the day her died she would cry herself to sleep.  
  
Bra always wonder why she would only cry on that night, but she never  
asked.  
  
I went out to the city that day. I passed by the bird store my dad always stopped  
at when I was little. He always looked at the same bird. He must of been  
fond of it.  
  
I went in. I watch the guy remove the bird from the window and hand it to me.  
It was a dove. The casher guy told me it could deliver messages any where.  
  
I nodded. I left the store and headed home. My mom looked  
at me quizzically, as I walked thrrough the door with a bird in the cage.  
  
' It's for dad' I said. I always caught him looking at this bird.  
  
' Oh ' she said quietly. She said turning around again. I took the bird  
up to my room. I decided to name her tricksii. Since it was a girl. My dad like  
to play tricks on people. That's why I named her tricksii.  
  
I took her out of the cage and fed her. Her wings flapped. She was so soft.  
I smiled. My mom told me that when the first time my dad took off his gloves  
and caressed her face. He was so soft.  
  
'Already on the go huh?' I asked her. 'Just like dad' I said putting her back into  
her cage.  
  
I thought about what the guy at te store said......' You know she could deliver  
messages'  
  
I sat down at my desk and started to write a letter. To my father of course.  
I told him everything from Mom crying every nighton the day he died, to  
the dove I bought him. I told him I loved him and that I hope he writes back.  
  
  
I took tricksii out of her cage again. ' To bad you can't stay longer ' I said to her.  
  
I went down stairs and out the door. One birdin one hand, the note scrolled in the other.  
I went to a feild. Actully a flower feild. I thad all kinds of wild floweres.  
  
I told tricksii to fly this note to the heavens, but only if she could make it.  
Then I let go. I watched her as soared into the sky and out of sight.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Will trunks recieve a letter? But from who?  
  
A/N:PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
